Getting Through The Toughest Trials
by xpermanentdecemberx
Summary: Nick and Miley are famous, an they're known each other for many years. They get married. But through their time of loving one another. They find that sometimes love last through the most horrible times ever...Niley...Kashley....Jemi...Taylor
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Miley Stewart-Gray**

"**I can't believed you, I'm you wife and what hurts the most is I'm pregnant with our first child.**

**Nick Gray**

"**Miley, I'm so sorry..I didn't mean for this to happen."**

**Joe Gray**

"**Man, bro you really did it this time."**

**Kevin Gray**

"**So what are you gonna do."**

**Emily Truscott-Gray**

"**OMG, you're gonna me a mommy."**

**Ashley Fitzpatrick-Gray**

"**I'm so glad this family is back to normal."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes and my wonderful husband sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:15am. Me and Nick had to get up, and meet my dad for breakfast at 10:30. Yeah I know it's an hour and fifteen minutes away but, it takes both Nick and me put together to get ready for the day. **

"**Nick, baby wake up." I said trying to wake him up as he steered in his sleep**

"**Come on babe get up." I said once again as he groaned into the pillow**

"**Fine, I'll just go and take a shower by myself then." I said Just as I was about to get up, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me and pull me back down onto the bed, and started kissing me. **

"**Well, good morning to you." I said as I pulled away from the kiss with nick.**

"**And where do you think you are going." Nick asked**

"**Well considering we have to meet my dad for breakfast, I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I got up and walked into the bathroom and heard Nick mumbling…**

"**Damn, I forgot." He said 45 minutes later both me and Nick had our showers and are now getting dressed. When I walked out of my walk in closet I came out wearing a red strapless shirt and dark washed skinny jeans, and black boots. I put on my Victoria Secret perfume, and my jewelry set that Nick bought me for my 21****st**** birthday last year. When Nick came out of his walk in closet he was a wearing a light blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow with dark washed jeans and his black converse. With his Rolex watch on, he added some of his Black Polo cologne , and he dog tags in which he never takes off.**

"**Why is it that you love teasing me." I heard nick ask me**

"**Haha, what are you talking about." I asked back**

"**You know when you dress all sexy and stuff like that I can't resist, and it makes it harder for me to restrain my from taking and throwing you on the bed and fucking you senseless." Nick replied to me**

""**Well just think of it this way, the more turned on you get, the more interesting the love making will be later on." I said laughing at the excitement on his face.**

"**Well in that case lets get going, so we can meet your dad, and then hurry and get back before we gotta go to the studio." Nick said **

**At the Restaurant with Robby Ray**

**As me and Nick walk into the restaurant, we spot my dad sitting drinking coffee.**

"**Hi, daddy. How are ya." I ask **

"**Hey, darling….Nick." dad said as he hugged me and Nick before going to sit back down "So, how are you doing kids."**

"**Dad we're not kids anymore, and we're doing fine. How about you." I said**

"**I'm doing quite fine." Daddy said as we sat and started eating. I couldn't help but sense he had something to tell me..but I wasn't gonna pressure the matter.**

"**So, am I going to be expecting any grandkids anytime soon." My dad asked**

"**gosh dad great way to bring that subject up." I said**

"**well, you're my oldest, and I won't be expecting any grandchildren from the triplets any time soon." My dad said "I don't know about that dad." I said**

"**What do you mean? Miley Destiny Stewart-Gray what are you implying." Dad said giving me his disturbed look. "Nothing, I mean Miranda, Adam, and Jacob are only 22 years old, and are in their junior year of college. Miles, I'm gonna ask again…what do you know." Dad asked again "Hahaha, daddy I don't know anything, I'm just saying. Considering Miranda and Jacob 2 year relationship is going great, Brandon finally has got a girl, that he says he's bringing home for my birthday in 3 weeks, and Adam has finally decided…." I stopped in the middle of my words, I was about to betray my little brother and tell my father some information he doesn't want my dad to know about just yet. "Miley, what is it…..what has Adam done, or at least bout to do?" dad asked "Um nothing dad." I said "Babe, do you hear that..is that your phone ringing." Nick said **

**"Oh don't play that card, what do you two know." Dad asked as I looked at Nick and he shook his head "Ok dad promise you won't tell anybody, and promise you won't say a thing to Adam, because me and Nick weren't suppose to say anything." I said "Haha, wow I'm going to lose my bet." Nick said "What! You and my brothers betted on who would say something first." I asked Nick "Um yea, me and Adam betted you wouldn't say anything first, and Brandon betted Miranda would, and Miranda betted Brandon would." Nick said **

**"Wow unbelievable." I said "Ok enough with the side conversation, what is it." Dad asked "Um….Adam proposed to Erica." I said smirking at dad "Oh that's it." Dad asked "Um yea, you're not surprise." Me and Nick asked in unison "Um no, cause your sister let that cat out the bag." Dad said " Oh ok." I said "Now back to my question on grandkids." Dad said**

"**Robbie, we will have kids, but we just don't know when." Nick said "What do you mean 'you will but don't know when'." Dad asked "What we mean is we are trying to or at least will try to, but we will let god decide." I said "So basically you will but when God decides on it you will." Dad said **

**"Yes that's exactly what we are saying." Nick said "Haha, so dad what's the real reason you invited us to breakfast." I asked "What make you think I have a reason…I don't need a reason to want to spend time with my daughter and my son-in-law." Dad says as I gave him that yea right look "Daddy really…are you gonna pull THAT card on us, I know you better than that." I said "Ok two reason why you guys are here..one is I want you guys and your brothers and sister to meet my new girlfriend Linda..and two…" he said as I cut him off "Wait a minute you got a girlfriend…um how long." I said**

"**Um yea my girlfriend and we have been dating 6 months…and Miley before you say anything the reason you haven't met her sooner or heard about her is because I wanted to see if the relationship was going anywhere before I tell you and ya'll meet." Dad said "Well, I understand…..as long as she treats you right I won't have a problem….but if she does me and Miranda will be there to kick her….."I got cut off by Nick putting his hand over my mouth while laughing "Thank you Nick." Dad said**

"**Haha okay dad the second reason." I asked "Um okay..Disney wants their top money makers back for a tour…you, the gray brothers, Taylor, and Demi." Dad said "I don't know Robbie all that they did to me and Miley when we came out about not just being friends but dating one another." Nick said **

**"Yea, I understand that, but according to Richie who is Now CEO of Disney a lot of your fans are requesting for the tour…Taylor, Demi, and your brothers are already signed on…so what do you guys say…do you wanna let all your fans down." Dad said "I don't know." Says Nick "Well.. we'll do it..but for my fans." I say "What….Mi are you sure." Nick ask "I'm sure..this is about the fans and we can't let them down." I say "Alright fine..I'm in. But as soon as Disney starts showing any signs of manipulation we are leaving the tour." Nick said "Good, I'll make the call…oh and the tour doesn't start till two weeks and the rehearsal doesn't start until next week." Dad says **

**"haha, ok daddy, but um we gotta go, we both have to be in the studio today." I said "okay baby girl….i'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner." Daddy said as we hugged and said our goodbyes and left…as we drove to the studio I couldn't help but think 'what will tomorrow bring'…..**

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK....I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW.....REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI..I know its been a long time since i upload a chapter but now im back...**

**I've got alot of things going with commercials and modeling...but now im back to writing so by the end of next week i should have more chapters loaded for you..**


	4. Chapter 4 Heyyy, IM BACCKK

HEYYY..OMG ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED MY STORIES..SO IM HERE TO SAY THAT IM BAACCCCKKKK! I WILL BE UPDATING MY TOO STORIES "SECRETS THAT ARE KEPT" AND "GETTING THROUGH THE TOUGHEST TRIALS". THEY SHOULD BE UPDATED BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. AGAIN IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG,I'VE JUST HAD FAMILY PROBLEMS AND WORK, AND MY MOM WITH A NEW BABY ON THE WAY SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.


End file.
